dungeonoverlordfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dungeon Overlord Wiki:Admin
Category:Admin Jethel Silverwing Transcript In Progress Intro Troll 1: The following show is intended for a mature audience. Troll 2: Nope, not for the kids! Troll 1: So if you're underaged… Troll 2: Go to bed! Troll 1: Easily offended… Troll 2: Get over yourself! Troll 1: Or if you've got a gigantic stick up your. Troll 2: Whoa! Hey! Troll 1: You, uh, might want to go do some needle points or something. Drumroll Troll 2: It's the Jethel Silverwing Show on OnlineGamingRadio! + Intro (I could not really catch the lyrics, sorry) Jethel Elquinjena Sounds J: Good evening everyone this is the Jethel Silvering Show for the eight of February, 2011. I am your host, Jethel Silverwing. With me is always my love, my girl, the burning of (?), the tailor of fine armors, the baker of cookies, and the reason we have a mature audience warning at the top of the show, Elquinjena! E: Hail and greetings! Boy you stumbled on that one didn't you? J: Eh, somewhat. If you would like to join in on the mayhem you can log on into the in game chat channel which is GUK.OGR which is up and running twenty-four/seven, where the OGR elite come to meet and honey you said that there is an IRC going as well? E: Yeah. They just need to go to OnlineGamingRadio.com. There is a little icon up at the top that says "Chat". It will bring up the IRC interface-thing. I don't know all the technical ways to get into the IRC. J: Yeah, okay, I thought you dungeon overlords over there where people had a chat channel going on. E: No, I'm on the OGR chat. J: Okay so go to OnlineGamingRadio, hit the little button for, what does it say, "Talk Live" or something like that? E: Yeah J: And Elquin is monitoring that one and I am monitoring the Everquest 2 chat channel… E: Which is why I'm not in game J: Let's see here, if you would like to download any of our skits, parodies Elquin's videos and much, much more you can find them at Kithicor.org. Yes it's the button at the upper right hand corner of the OnlineGamingRadio site that says "Chat Live" E: And that just brings up a web-driven IRC client. J: Web chat brought to us by Global Gamers. E: Yay! J: Alright, so, let's see what we've got here. Before we get going on Dungeon Overlord we do have a few things here. I'm sure Zandendai and Trueflight mentioned on EQTuesday earlier tonight that tomorrow starts the Erollisi Day event. E: Yay! J: Looking forward to that I know they have a barbarian up in Kenos and in Freeport who will trade in all of your old Erollisi Day Treats. E: Combine J: Yes to combine them into one just like they did for the Night of the Dead celebrations that way you don't have to have your backpacks full of all the miscellaneous trait skill items. You can just conniver them all into one. So that's a good thing for this year. This is supposed to be a continuation of the Loveborn? Or Lovesorn? E: Lovesworn, in other words we get to find out more reasons why Erollisi Mars is still dead. J: Yes, thank you very much Sony for killing off the Goddess of Love, we really appreciated that. Moving on! E: Laugh J: Let's see… We do have a couple of birthdays to announce from the Antonio Bales server. Chromy who is a member of Elite and Kithicor and I believe she also has a member in Moonshadows under the same name. Chromey! And also, Rijacki. I don't know what server she plays on but Rijacki is one of our community people. We love her to pieces. And I keep forgetting to bring this up to you Elquin, we actually have been invited to Seattle to have birthday dinner with Rijacki. E: I can't wait, that's going to be a blast! J: That's this weekend. E: Okay! J: I told her that we'd get back to her as soon as possible and let her know. And for those of you that work with potions and poisons you may recognize the name Rijacki, she actually had a poison named after her in Everquest 2 called the Torment of Rijacki (let me link that in the chat channel, there we go). The Torment of Rijacki is her. E: Laugh J: So she joins me in the club of people with stuff named after them. I'm just going to link mine in there to just to plug myself a little bit there. Jeth's Cuddly Companion is the level forty… E: No it's twenty J: No it's forty… E: No, yeah, okay. J: I'm looking right at it hun. E: Well, fine, be that way. J: The level twenty one is the hawk. throat Alright. So E: Sixty is the lion or lioness? J: Yeah level 50 is Rhyn's Feline Hunter. So happy birthday to Chromy and Rijacki and here come the Birthday Trolls! Trolls: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday…Happy birthday to you! J: Alright so happy birthday to Chromy and Rijacki, another year, another ding. Speaking of dings, we have a very special ding to announce. A member of the Legion of Kithicor Necrotherion just had a baby daughter yesterday. I don't know name but I believe there is a weight… let me see here… oh! Not born yesterday, born on the third, five pounds eight ounces. Don't know names, not going to mention names because it's this child. So congratulations Necrotherion (yay!). Jethel: Alright so tonight! Tonight's guest is Chris Mayer, CEO of Night Owl Games, the folks that produce (Editor- develop) Dungeon Overlord for Facebook and Sony Online Entertainment. Chris, hello, are you there with is? Chris Mayer: Hey, I'm still here how are you guys doing? J: Oh, I'm doing pretty good so far. Now if you have any questions about Dungeon Overlord this is the guy, this is the guy to ask. Speak up in the chat channels whether you are joining us by IRC or in Everquest 2. By all means if you have any questions this is the guy to answer them. Elquinjena: Laughs J: And unfortunately as I said before I don't play Dungeon Overlord so I'm going to turn this over to you Elquin because I honestly don't know what yo ask! E: Laughs Okay. It's very simple. J: So I'm just going to turn this over to you. C: We somehow have to get you to play the game somehow. I don't know, we'll work on it. E: Oh, I'm working on it. E: Chris, what can you tell me about Night Owl Games. Dungeon Overlord is your first title isn't it? C: That's right. It is our first title, yes. So Night Owl Games was established back in 2008 by myself and a few partners that I went to school with and we found it to basically bring gamers to a broader space. So what that means is to bring games to gamers like myself and most of my friends really like to play and something that we find compelling to play in a web browser while we're at work maybe or someplace where we're not at our gaming rig playing the games we really enjoy. E: And how well has this game taken off? I mean it seems like everyone has jumped on it. C: Well, we were very, very pleased with the uptake. To tell you where the game is right now, the game is in Beta still and that means that we really have not spent a dollar of marketing on this game. All of the people you see playing the game right were generated entirely from word of mouth or from journalists like yourself who are talking about the game and their audiences are trying it and picking it up. And so we purposely did that because we don't feel we are ready yet for a giant number of people that you see with some of these Facebook games with a million plus but we are very pleased to get the thousands of people we have playing without any money spent at all on marketing. 10:40 Break